Black Hearted Love: Zeref x Reader (Lemon)
by aliceknight737
Summary: A discovery leads to a heated night.


This is my very first Reader fanfic yet alone my first lemon, so please go easy on me~ 3

Prologue:

Hi, I'm **(Y/N)** , I'm a nature wizard. Lame I know but I was born with these powers and they come in handy at times. I'v been with the guild Fairy Tail for awhile now, but I didn't join the guild because of it's reputation, I joined for a much bigger reason, I was looking for Zeref. I know what you're thinking "Why on earth am I looking for Zeref of all people?" Well that's a pretty simple answer, I want to debunk the myth about him. I don't believe him to be truly evil like all the people say he is, I just..wanna prove them wrong..for some damn reason. I don't truly understand it myself but I won't stop until I find him!

"I have finally found a lead" You squeal to yourself as you sit on your bed re-reading the information you had just received. As you jumped off of your bed you head over to your closet and grab some comfy clothes to slip on as you grab all the information off your bed and head out the door. You start heading to the nearest docks as you look over the last location he was sited "A island off the north shore-line huh? That doesn't give me much of a lead but I think I can make do with it" You think to yourself as you reach the docks. "Passage?" The older man speaks to me as you nodded not taking your eyes off of the papers you hold in your hands, "Climb aboard" he said as you stepped onto the small boat awaiting the voyage ahead.

Hours had past as we arrived at a huge island, it looked mostly abandoned minus a few animals here and there but you just knew this place wasn't what it seemed, as you stepped off the boat the old man spoke "I won't be able to come back here, so you are on your own from here" you sighed as you waved to him and turned your attention back to the island. You slowly stepped onto the damp grass as you looked around for any signs of life, much to your disappointment you didn't see anything let alone hear anything "Come on **(Y/N)**...get yourself together!" you lightly tapped your checks and squished them against your palms as you let out a soft sigh.

As you started to walk through a neatly paved path, you notice that all the tree's are dead but wet "Was it raining here?" You softly speak aloud as you look up to the sky to see it dark and gray "Great, I'm going to be trapped here when it storms" You sighed heavily, Nothing was seeming to go your way today. You come across a small abandoned camp ground, You look around to find anything, even the small thing to tell you he's been here "I just need something.." You closed your eyes as a gentle breeze blows through "What do you need? What do you want?" A soft spoken voice calls out from behind you as you turn around so quick your head starts to spin. "I'll ask you only once more" The man spoke again " _ **What do you need? What are you wanting?**_ " His voice seemed to become stern as his words ring through you, snapping you out of your trance.

"I'm here to find Zeref" You spoke loud enough for him to hear you, Almost as soon as he heard them words he stepped back almost in shock, Like you had said something terrible "Why? Why are you looking for me?" He asked almost in a sneer as his words hit you like a brick to the face, Your eyes became wide as you placed your hand over your mouth.

At that very moment the sky poured down heavy rain upon the both of you as you both just stood there, Not a word spoken between the two of you for what seemed like an eternity, You looked over at him to see his eyes were covered by his hair "You're really Zeref?" You asked clutching your bag hoping it was really him and not some cruel prank.

You shivered as he stood perfectly still, not murmuring a single sound as you slowly but carefully walked up to him, you could hear his steady yet ragged breathing as you stood in front of him just gazing over him, Studying him like some kind of exotic animal, He's nothing like you've seen before.

You grab his hand and lead him to a near by cave that was dimly lit by natural light's, You looked around the cave, You spotted a nice spot a tad bit deeper into the cave as you pulled him along with you, You sighed and sat down, The both of you were soaked down to the bone. "Why?" He asked softly as you looked up at him "Simple, I don't believe you're evil like everyone puts you out to be, I feel like you are different but not evil. I-it's just a feeling though, I could be wrong and you could kill me right here right now without a second thought" You spoke never taking your eyes off of him, He sat down a few feet away as he just closed his eyes.

"I just had to see you for myself" You moved closer to him, He noticed but didn't resist much as you were close enough to brush your arm against his, "You're not much of a talker are you?" You asked as he opened his eyes "Sorry, I try to distance myself from others, It's the only way to stay in control" He said softly and you could hear the sadness echoing in his voice as he spoke those words.

"It must be hard to live a life of solitude.." You got as close as you could and sat next to him as you laid your head on his shoulder, He smiled for once, something you had done made him smile and it made you happy to see that smile and man did you love that smile of his, so soft and kind but it still seemed sad in a sense.

You couldn't quite understand why you weren't succumbing to his curse but you never gave it a second thought as you both just sat there for minutes, hell maybe even hours, you didn't know and you didn't care, This was nice and relaxing, You have finally found what you have been searching for all this time..him...Zeref.

He looked over at you to see you smiling softly as he gently brushed a strand of your **(H/L) (H/C)** hair out of your face, You gently grabbed his hand and intertwined your fingers with his as he was in slight shock as his expression melted into a soft smile.

"Your smile is beautiful" You say softly as you look at him with your soft **(E/C)** eyes which cause a small blush to spread across his cheeks making you smile brightly, He takes the opportunity to kiss you softly, You were taken back by the kiss as you slowly melted into it, kissing him back as you draped your free arm over his shoulder. You broke the kiss as you look into his black eyes, a deep blush was spreading across your face as you panted lightly from the kiss. Zeref ran his thumb over your blushing cheek softly as he leaned down and bit your neck roughly " _ **Ah, Z-zeref..**_ " You grip his black robe as you turn your head to side to allow him better access to your neck, He grins against your soft **(S/C)** skin biting down even harder drawing blood as it trickles down your shoulder as you shudder from the feeling. He slowly licks up your neck as he runs his free hand up and under the back of your **(F/C)** shirt, lightly dragging his nails against your **(S/C)** "Mmm" you hummed as he ran his nails against your skin as he stopped right below your **(F/C)** bra, He pulled away from your neck as he pulled the shirt up and off of you as he swiftly unclasped your bra. Your blush deepened as the only thing keeping your breast from showing was your unclasped bra, Zeref leaned his face close to yours as he closed the distance between the both of you with a deep yet passionate kiss as he slid your bra straps down your shoulders as your bra hit the ground in front of you.

You didn't bother to cover your chest as you wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as you ran your tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance, before you knew it he had started to explore your mouth with his tongue as he pulled you close and wrapped his arms around your torso, pressing your bare chest against him. As the make out became heated he moved his hand down to the rim of your short's and tugged on them as he broke the kiss leaving a string of saliva between you two. You began to untie the toga that draped around him as you got it untied and just let it fall to the ground, You stood on your knees as you slowly slipped off his robe and looked over his well toned chest that was hidden by his robe that now lays upon the ground around him.

You leaned in close and started to kiss his neck softly as you ran you slender hand across his toned chest as you stopped right above his nipple as you grinned and pushed him backwards so you were laying over him, You proceeded kiss down his neck and chest until you came to his nipples, you lightly run your thumb over one causing the man under you to moan softly as you gently put your mouth over the other nipple and started to suck on it, getting more moans out of him as it was like music to your ears. You lightly start to pinch the nipple as his moans became louder, almost becoming an echo within the cave as you flicked your tongue across his nipple with his gaze meeting yours, you moved your mouth off of the nipple as you began to trail kisses down his stomach, coming to the rim of his pants you could see the bulge that has formed in them as you pulled his pants down just to see the massive size of his hardened member right before you as your eyes got wide.

You gulped and wrapped your fingers around the shaft as began to stroke it lightly causing Zeref to shift under your touch, you watched his movements for a few seconds before you lowered your head and took the tip into your mouth, this made him buck his hips causing almost all of his hardened member to enter your mouth as your eyes were wide from the sudden thrust of movement, you closed your eyes and began to move your mouth around his pulsing member as you lightly graze your teeth against his shaft as you bob your head up and down at a midway speed, his moans echoed through out the cave as you placed your hand on his stomach to keep him from moving to much as you increased your speed causing him to grab your hair roughly thus making you hum against his hard member.

You stay at a steady yet fast pace for sometime before you take your mouth off of his member leaving behind a small strand of saliva connecting to your mouth as you take a glance at him to see him panting and blushing, you move up to face him as he swiftly turns you over so he's above you as he kisses you roughly, he then trails his hands down to your chest as he roughly grabs your breasts causing you to moan into the kiss in turn you wrap one of your arms around his back as he fondles your breast and you break the kiss panting and moaning, he grins and bites the nipple on your other breast, he gets a cute reaction out of you as you squeak and blush a deep red. He sucks on it as he pinches the other one causing you to moan sweetly, he doesn't stay at your breasts to long before he start to move down along your body as he sees you still have your shorts on and he growls lowly wanting them off _**now**_ , you get the hint and take off your shorts along with your underwear as your left naked before Zeref as scans over your slender **(S/C)** body like it was a treasure, he then grazed a finger over your clit causing you to shiver under his soft touch as he spreads your legs as far as he can and moved down to your womanhood as he flicked his tongue over your clit, he was clearly teasing you and man did he enjoy the reactions he got out of you.

He smirked as he slowly inserted a finger into your vagina as you closed your eyes and groaned " _ **Z-zeref...**_ ' you whined "Shh now, I wanna enjoy this" he said smirking as he slowly started to move his finger and continued to flick his tongue off your clit, it sent so much pleasure throughout your body as your moans became louder as he moved his finger faster " _ **Ahh~**_ " you moaned as he inserted a second finger and started to suck on your clit as you lifted your hips off the ground a little from the pleasure he was causing you to feel. After some time of him teasing you, you felt a knot began to form in your stomach as your were close to your limit, he knew this and pulled away right before you could climax, this caused you to whine " _ **Why di-**_ " You were cut off before you could finish the sentence as Zeref roughly rammed his hard member into your soaking wet vagina, your eyes shot open as hot tears ran down your cheeks and you gasped as your back arched from the sudden thrust of movement. He leaned down and kissed your neck as he didn't wait for you to adjust to his size, he started to thrust roughly as the pain melted into shear bliss that filled you whole body from head to toe, you could feel his soft pants against your skin as you became a moaning mess with every thrust he made as they got hard and fast, you wrapped your arms around his back as you leaned your head to the side as his kisses became small bites and sucking.

He grabbed one of your legs and pushed to the side so he could get better access as he pounded in and out of you, he hit your sweet spot as you scream out in pleasure " ** _Found it_** " he whispered in a husky voice which turned you on even more, He pounded and kept hitting your sweet stop over and over, he was abusing it as your screams of pleasure echoed through out the cave.

You pulled his head down to yours as you kissed him slopply and he kissed you back as he kept roughly fucking you. Before you knew it he had turned you over onto your stomach as he roughly thrusted back into you at an almost inhuman speed as you threw your head back from the immense pleasure that rushed through your body as he grabbed your ass cheeks spreading them apart, your blush kept getting worse as his thrusts seemed to get harder. You couldn't take it all as the knot started to form in your stomach again, not caring he kept fucking you as roughly as he could and in a moments notice you came onto this member, most of it ran down your legs as they became shaky and you were a hot mess with your tongue hanging out as your moans became more shaky and harder.

Zeref leaned down and began to kiss the back of your neck as he kept his thrusts as a rough speed and he kept hitting your sweet spot sending you over the top as you could feel that feeling returning, he knew your weakness and just kept abusing it for as long as he could.

You came for a second time as he was getting close to his limit but he wouldn't let onto it as he grabbed your hips and continued to thrust in and out of your hot and tight vagina, you were panting as you couldn't keep this up much long, he was going to break you at this rate and that's exactly what he wanted, he wanted you to break and he knew you were oh so close to it too and he loved it.

Your eyes rolled back as you scratched at the ground, his moans had become deep and husky as he panted against your skin, your vaginal walls began to tighten around his member and he knew you were close to yet another climax but so was he, he bit down on your neck roughly as you moaned out his name as you came " _ **ZEREF!**_ " He groaned as he released inside you, filling you to the brim with his hot liquid as he pulled out and some of it ran down your thighs as you collapsed onto the ground panting heavily as you tried to even out her breathes to no avail as Zeref sat there watching you breathing heavily.

"Does this prove anything too you?" he asked as you turned over and managed to sit up "What do you mean?" You asked him as you glanced his way "I'm still evil and I know that you know that but you wont accept it because you've come to love me" he said as he looked away and sighed, you didn't say a word as you just sat there and closed your eyes because you knew every single word he had just said was true.


End file.
